Time To Duel
by Crystal D. Starlit
Summary: Poem's for all of the characters. First up Yugi.
1. Yugi

I must save my friends

So its time to duel

Every card I pick 

And every strategy I chose 

To win the game 

Or to lose

That's my destiny

So I must duel 

To save the world 

I must not lose

To believe in my self

My darker half two

I must hold strong

Friends are there

And the heart of the cards

Will help me though

That's my destiny

So it time to duel


	2. Bakura

O.K., I know this is not very good, so if you can give and advise, I would be very happy. O and please review. 

Stealing to live

Living to steal

Something I've done

I've now begun

Hurting my light

My heart 

My life

But I won't change

Since this is what I like

This is my life

I'll steal the items

Even if Ryou disproves 

For a mere human 

There's nothing he can do

To stop me from my dream

There's nothing he can do

Nether the Pharaoh or the runt

The dragon nor the dog

Can't stop me from what I want

I will say in again

There's nothing anyone can do_


	3. Joey

My eyes are innocent or so they say

I seen more then most at a early age

Seeing my family just torn apart

Hurts me more then what you can see

But maybe 

Just maybe

Sense I'm older now

Can I just change this life around?

So I'll duel just for you all to see

That I'm more then I seem

So watch out dragon this _dog_ has a bite

Here's Joey's poem for you Red Roses2-chan 


	4. Serenity

O.K I do not know if this is good but this one is a request by Joey's Gurl-13

When our parents split apart

I could not see

Not even my brother or the ocean he promised me

I saw him again when he was not him self

Brought under by a spell

From Marik and his evil other self 

But after that I could finally see 

How much he really meant to me

More then my sight or anything

For my brother is everything 


	5. Mai

I'll duel for money

For the chance at fame

But I never thought I would make friends at this game

I used my looks 

My wit too

But I'm now trying something new

The heart of the cards is the thing that's new

So I hope my friends are right sense I don't wont to lose 

Especially now sense this is no longer a game

Are life's are now on this line

And I can't lose these friends 

I have just gained

So please heart

Show this girl what to do

So far so good, right? Thanks so far for all of the reviews and if you have the chance check my story Twisted Revenge.


	6. Poem AN

Sorry, it might be awhile before I can think up a new poem. Though in the mean time you can go read my other poems. I have some of my best ones on fictionpress.net. (I have the link in my bio.) I'll update as soon as I can.

PS: Twisted Revenge is rated PG-13 though nothing much is happening yet. 

-Dark-Fox-


	7. Marik or Malik 0o

I've dueled for so long

To gain this position

On top of the hunters

I'm the highest in all of the position

But my true calling

Is still waiting for me

Now we shall find the pharaoh

And I will soon rule all that I see

So don't get in my way

For even if you do you'll soon be a mind slave

I'm back . . . I hope. O.K. I forgot who was the yami. So can some one tell me, please?


	8. Tea

My friends will win

In every fight

For are friendship is are might

Our friendship will pull use though

They will win the fight

__________________________________________________________________________

O.K that's all your getting for Tea, I really don't like her. Though I might come back later and make it longer.


	9. Makko

A life on the sea is all I need

I know I can live way out there

Were all the is

Is the great ocean air

.

A way from people 

And near the ocean's creatures

I'll find my lost father 

As I live out on the ocean

.

But I need a boat

To get way out there

So all duel for the money

Bye using my deck

.

The creatures with in it 

Remind me so much

Of the great ocean 

That I wish to be near

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Blinks* I made a poem for Makko? Wow, this is coming from someone that can't stand the ocean that much. Anyway I really am having a problem with writhing Mokuba's and Seto's poems. Also after I do Yami's, Mokuba's, Seto's, Ryou's, and Duke's I will be done.

  
When this one is done I will move on to a game of anime to do poems. Just wanted to state that.


	10. Seto

Walking in life I now can see

There are only a fer things

That means something to me

Like my younger brother 

And my company 

Even my duel monsters mean a little to me

All three have helped me at least once

My brother saved me when life got too much

Why my business I raised from the ground up 

And my duel deck inspired me to base my company

On its possibilities

_______________________________________________________________

^-^ There you go, one more poem down. Sorry it took so long. 


End file.
